El miedo no es un lugar
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Un vehículo, tal vez. Aunque, puedes moverte lejos de él. Con palabras, caso de Ashido. Con acciones, caso de Sero.


**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**El miedo no es un lugar.**

* * *

Alguna vez, durante la noche. Luego de escuchar o ver, grabarse y entender, y no poder dejar de darle vueltas a una historia de terror. Ashido le murmura, le confiesa, a Sero, que tiene miedo. Que se siente muy nerviosa y que no puede dormir. Después de murmurarlo ella se siente bien. Porque en primer lugar ella no debería de haber estado viendo esas historias en punto de la media noche. Y es, como confesar un crimen. Más como una travesura cuando se supone que tenían prohibidas las historias de terror en los dormitorios.

Y está por decir; tratar de salirse de la conversación y echarse a dormir; de decirle al chico que lo olvidara porque ya se sentía tranquila. Pero de pronto tocan a la puerta de su balcón. Y se estremece porque, _demonios_. _Los monstruos acechan en las oscuridades de las dos y media de la mañana._

—Voy a dormir aquí, en tu piso, si no te importa. Me contaron una historia de terror y tampoco puedo dormir, ¿si?

Su gran sorpresa es que quien está detrás de las cortinas de su balcón es Sero y. Cuando le abre la puerta a él, Sero, con expresión clara de haber ido hasta ahí medio a tropezones, habiéndose movido todo adormilado, le dice eso y trae a sus espaldas un saco de dormir y una almohada. Pasa con torpeza y se hace lugar en su alfombra para dejar el saco de dormir, abrirlo, meterse en él y aferrarse a su almohada como niño a un oso de peluche y ella está tan pasmada que tarda unos momentos en comprender que él en verdad se está quedado dormido en medio de su habitación solo porque ella le dijo que tenía miedo.

Se encoge hacia él una vez cerrada la puerta del balcón, agachándose en cuclillas. Y ahí abajo, cerca, con una sonrisa dulce y voz pícara, le sugiere mejor que se suba a su cama y la abrace y así ella pueda, _dormir más tranquila_. Ella no sabe si se trata que en verdad es que él está muy adormecido, pero Sero le hace caso sin poner demasiadas pegas.

Se sube a su cama echando a un lado los cobertores y se recuesta de lado, la espalda dando a la pared, extendiendo un brazo. En su habitación, las luces ya están apagadas, así que a Ashido le cuesta enfocarlo. Y tarda otro poco más en entender, que él está esperando a que ella se acerque para abrazarla, tal como se lo ha pedido. Nada más lo hace, Ashido se acerca y recuesta, de lado también, para de inmediato ser rodeada por los brazos de él. Luego viéndose atraída en un cariñoso abrazo. Mina apenas se sonroja un poco y siente su corazón dando un brinquito, Sero entierra su rostro en su cabello y lo siente respirar y murmurar algo ininteligible. Ashido se siente curiosa por saber lo que ha dicho, pero entonces él le posa un beso en su coronilla y termina de echarles por encima de ambos las mantas. Luego. Sus brazos vuelven a colocarse entorno a ella. Y entonces, sí; dice algo que sí le entiende: —te protegeré si cualquier cosa pasa. Se buena y duérmete ahora, Ashido. Buenas noches...

Su voz es patosa y después de eso puede escuchar su respiración haciéndose en bajos ronquidos suaves. Ella se dice que le encanta. Se dice que le encanta y se arrima a él y deja que su respiración le cause cosquillas mientras su corazón palpita enloquecido de alegría.

Porque Sero ha ido hasta ella tan solo para protegerla y velar por su sueño. Ha ido hasta ella y ahora la está abrazando cariñosamente mientras duerme con ella en su cama. Y ojalá no estuviera dormido, pero, incluso así, le regala un beso en el cuello. Y se sonríe traviesa a ella misma cuando lo escucha a él hacer un pequeño gruñido. Se ríe y entonces se acomoda. Y se deja arrullar con los ruidos que hace de su respiración el chico. Su peculiar y rico aroma llenándole los pulmones. Su calor y peso de su brazo sobre su cuerpo. Y la sensación de encontrarse en el lugar más correcto dejándola descansar. Arrastrándola a un sueño profundo y totalmente feliz, que la sonrisa no se le quita de la boca incluso mientras duerme.


End file.
